Little Flowers
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: In their eyes, these little flowers were too young. They were too young, and fragile, and innocent to have been born into such a horrible world.  WIth their little arms and legs that couldn't carry them far enough, they were just too delicate to ignore.


**Agh. I haven't written in forever. It's depressing. Anyway, this is a lovely little series of drabbles that will follow the hypothetical importance of Katniss and Gale's siblings (mostly Prim and Posy, hence the title, but I might throw Rory and Vick in too) throughout the series, as well as just playing with the connection between their families. It will probably also have quite a bit of Galeniss incorporated in it, so if you're particularly fond of Peeta, leave now. It will not be canon. It might not even be consistent with the rest of the chapters, though I'll try and include a few arcs that will flow together. Reviews are lovely and greatly appreciated.**

**So yeah.**

_(care)_

Gale hurries into the room, glancing around worriedly for a braid of dark hair and a tangle of blond. Katniss sees him at the door and beckons him over to the table.

"What happened?"

"She fell during lunch, hit her head. It's probably just a concussion," Katniss replies, looking down at her unconscious sister. Gale nods and drops his backpack into her hands, picking up the little blond girl and settling her onto his forearms. They hurry out of the school and down the street.

* * *

><p>She can't help but glance over every few minutes, concern and admiration shining in her dark gray eyes.<p>

"Thank you for doing this, Gale." He looks at her carefully.

"It's no problem, really, Catnip. You know I'm here for you," he replies, grinning. She smiles back at him.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, get some blankets out of the closet. Gale, could you go fetch a pitcher of water, please? Katniss, get a washcloth while you're in the linens!"<p>

Gale hurries to comply with the older woman's request, filling up a big tin pitcher at the sink. Mrs. Everdeen works quickly, soaking a cloth in the cool water and wringing it damp. Gale goes to help Katniss make the bed, laying out more blankets on top of the thin mattress in her room. She finishes her end and looks at him scrutinizingly. He raises an eyebrow.

"I think my mother may love you." He finds himself rolling his eyes as he tucks in the last blanket before crossing his arms over his chest and staring at his best friend.

"Is that so?" Gale deadpans. Now it's Katniss's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm serious! Did you notice how she demanded I go get blankets, then politely requested that you get some water? Is there some conspiracy I don't know about where you'll replace me as her child? Just wait, she's going to ask you to stay for dinner and send you home with the leftover dessert."

Mrs. Everdeen pokes her head through the door.

"Gale, dear, it's getting late. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Gale grins. Katniss glares.

* * *

><p>Gale sits next to the bed, flipping through an old book. The concussed girl behind him breathes softly, reaching up to bat at the bandage on her head every now and then. He hears the water stop running in the kitchen as Katniss and her mother finish cleaning the dishes. Katniss comes into the room quietly, drying her hands on a ratty dish towel. She sits down next to him softly.<p>

"Has she woken up yet?" she asks quietly. Gale shakes his head, closing the book and looking over his shoulder at the little girl. Primrose stirs, shaking her head and reaching out with her thin fingers.

"Gale…" she mutters quietly, seeking her caregiver for the day.

"Right here, Prim," comes his reply. He reaches out and her smaller hand wraps around four of his fingers. Gale finds himself smiling, and Katniss finds herself doing the same. She takes his free hand.

* * *

><p>Gale shrugs into his jacket and laces up his boots. Katniss stands by the door, holding a bag of cookies that were left over after dinner. She hands the bag to Gale when he stands up, then wraps her arms around his midsection.<p>

"Thanks for doing this," she mumbles into his jacket. He smiles down at her, tugging on her braid.

"It's nothing, Catnip. We have to take care of each other. That means our families, too."


End file.
